1675
}} Year 1675 (MDCLXXV) was a common year starting on Tuesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Friday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1675 January - June * January 5 - The Battle of Turckeim * June 28 - Battle of Fehrbellin *June - King Philip's War breaks out between the settlers in New England and the indigenous tribes led by Metacomet. July - December * August 10 - King Charles II of England places the foundation stone of the Royal Greenwich Observatory in London - construction begins. * November 11 - Guru Gobind Singh becomes the tenth Guru of the Sikhs. * November 11 - Gottfried Leibniz uses infinitesimal calculus on a function. * November 11 - Guru Teg Bahadur, the ninth prophet of Sikhs, is executed by Mughal rulers. He prefers execution to defend the right of Hindus to practice their own religion. Undated * Cassini discovers Saturn's Cassini Division. * Antonie van Leeuwenhoek begins to use a microscope for observing human tissues and liquids. Births *January 16 - Louis de Rouvroy, French writer (d. 1755) *February 21 - Franz Xaver Josef von Unertl, Bavarian politician (d. 1750) *February 28 - Guillaume Delisle, French cartographer (d. 1726) *March 31 - Pope Benedict XIV (d. 1758) *May 29 - Humphry Ditton, English mathematician (d. 1715) *June 1 - Francesco Scipione, Italian archaeologist (d. 1755) *July 5 - Mary Walcott, American accuser at the Salem witch trials *July 12 - Evaristo Abaco, Italian composer (d. 1742) *July 14 - Claude Alexandre de Bonneval, French soldier (d. 1747) *September 2 - William Somervile, English poet (d. 1742) *September 3 - Paul Dudley, Attorney-General of Massachusetts (d. 1751) *October 11 - Samuel Clarke, English philosopher (d. 1729) *October 21 - Emperor Higashiyama of Japan (d. 1710) *October 24 - Richard Temple, English soldier and politician (d. 1749) : See also 1675 births. Deaths *February 9 - Gerhard Douw, Dutch painter (b. 1613) *March 18 - Arthur Chichester, Irish soldier (b. 1606) *May 18 - Stanisław Lubieniecki, Polish astronomer (b. 1623) *May 18 - Father Jacques Marquette, French missionary and explorer (b. 1636) *May 27 - Gaspard Dughet, French painter (b. 1613) *June 12 - Charles Emmanuel II of Savoy (b. 1634) *July 27 - Henri de la Tour d'Auvergne, Marshal of France (b. 1611) *July 28 - Bulstrode Whitelocke, English lawyer (b. 1605) *September 18 - Charles IV (b. 1604) *September 23 - Valentin Conrart, founder of the Académie Française (b. 1603) *October 26 - William Sprague, English co-founder of Charlestown, Massachusetts (b. 1609) *October 27 - Gilles de Roberval, French mathematician (b. 1602) *November 28 - Basil Feilding, English Civil War soldier *November 28 - Leonard Hoar, American President of Harvard University (b. 1630) *November 30 - Cæcilius Calvert, colonial Governor of Maryland (b. 1605) *December 6 - John Lightfoot, English church goer (b. 1602) *December 15 - Johannes Vermeer, Dutch painter (b. 1632) *December 23 - Caesar, French marshal and diplomat (b. 1602) *November 1 - Guru Teg Bahadur, 9th Sikh Guru (b. 1621) : See also 1675 deaths.